


Foulplay

by VOlympianlove



Series: Fanxing PWP [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan puts his service handcuffs and revolver to good use and Yixing calls foul play.





	Foulplay

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. The smut gods abandoned me halfway through and I had to forge a way through this. Also, I never know how to end PWP so hopefully this was coherent. Thank you to the mods for giving me so much time and being so understanding when life took me away from writing!

“Yi…Yifan!” Yixin gasped when he was pushed against the wall, his hands braced above him. He could feel the barrel of a gun pressed between his shoulder blades and that alone was enough to give him pause.

 

“The safety’s on.” Yifan’s voice was breathy in his ear and it tickled, pulling a whimper from his throat. Yixing squirmed when a knee was pushed between his thighs and his legs were forced apart.

 

A hand slid into his dark hair and tugged, yanking his chin up and pushing him flush against the wall.

 

“Wider.” The dancer whimpered again when his legs were nudged further apart, compromising his balance. Only the weight of Yifan against his back kept him upright even when his wandering hands threatened to tip him over.

 

The gun was kept pressed against him even as a hand slid into his back pocket, checking for weapons. Yixing arched when his thighs were patted down on the _inside_ , Yifan’s hand sliding along the curve of his ass sensually.

 

“I love you like this.” He turned his head, pressing his cheek into the wall when Yifan whispered into his ear again, hand sliding into the front of his pants.

 

“Ah…” He gasped as his boyfriend stroked him from base to tip, lips barely grazing his ear. Yifan pulled his hand out, going to unbutton his shirt slowly.

 

“This…this seems un…unnecessary, off…officer.” He stuttered when fingers stroked along his ribs, trailing upwards towards his nipples.

 

“Not at all. I have to be very _thorough_ in my frisking after all.” The fingers did not stop, tweaking his nipples lazily. Yixing bowed his head, shuddering when lips pressed against the back of his neck. Yifan _knew_ how sensitive he was.

 

His hands curled into fists against the wall and he gasped when the gun was removed, an arm slinging across his throat to hold him steady as Yifan’s hardness pressed against the cleft of his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut, inching his right leg around Yifan’s slowly.

 

“Fight me.” The voice in his ear was husky and he lashed out, twisting as hard as he could. A large hand wrapped around his wrist and he cried out in pain when his arm was twisted, pinned to the small of his back.

 

“You okay?” Yifan breathed into his ear, breaking character for a brief moment to check on his boyfriend. The momentary glimpse of tenderness tugged at Yixing’s heart and he nodded, slipping out of his role to reassure him.

 

“Hmm.”  With that, Officer Wu was back. Metal clinked and Yixing felt the coldness of the cuff seeping into his skin as his other arm was wrenched behind his back, the cuffs clicking shut. His chest was pushed up against the wall and it was _cold._

He arched, gasping and trying to get as much of his bare body off the wall as possible. Yifan had tucked his gun back into its holster and was holding on to him with both hands. He yanked back and was rewarded with being pulled flush against Yifan’s chest.

 

“You’re wriggly today.” Yifan mused when he struggled, pulling on the grip his boyfriend had on his upper arms. He shifted, and gasped when a knee moved to press against the cleft of his ass.

 

“You asked me to fight.” He choked when the knee moved farther forward to rub against the hardness in his pants. He squirmed weakly, his center of gravity thrown off.

 

“It was a good fight.” Yifan mused when he heaved him up, forcing him onto his toes with his knee pushing up higher. Yixing was struggling again, gasping in shock when his jaw was captured in one hand.

 

“Not very smart to fight someone with a gun in his pocket is it?” He was back in character again, jerking Yixing’s head around to face him. Yixing pulled, metal clinking as he was pushed back against the wall, tugging at the metal cuffs that restrained him.

 

”You can’t prove it was me.” He whispered, falling into his role easily. Yifan raised his eyebrows, amber eyes boring into his face.

 

“I don’t need to. You will confess.” He was pulled up by his chin, head tilted back to look Yifan in the eye. “And it will be _very_ easy to convince you to confess.”

 

Yixing’s lips parted with a gasp when a large palm spread over his bare abdomen, climbing upwards. He arched with a cry when Yifan twisted his nipple harshly. His member throbbed at the pain, some sick part of his mind translating the pain into pleasure.

 

His lips were swiftly captured, teeth digging into his plump lower lip. Yifan’s tongue forced itself into his mouth, licking in a way that made his kneecaps turn to jelly.

 

“Officer!” He managed to gasp when Yifan pulled away, tugging him away from the wall. He was shoved harshly from behind and toppled over, his knees slamming into the edge of the bed.

 

Yifan was upon him before he could try to squirm away, a hand on his collar like he was a naughty kitten. He was lifted, pushed further up the bed. The bed shook as Yifan climbed on, hands gripping his white button down. He pulled them as far off as he could with Yixing’s wrists restrained behind his back.

 

“Uh… Ah!” Yixing cried out when lips clamped down on the back of his neck, sucking and biting a purple bruise into milky white skin. There were fingers in his hair, forcing his back to arch.

 

“Is that enough convincing, Mr Zhang?” Yifan sat back, straddling his legs easily.

 

“You bastard, I knew you were sick in the head.” Yixing gasped, somehow managing to still keep in character even when his blood was pumping and rushing south. He twisted, writhing violently as he tried to dislodge the officer from his back. But with his legs pinned he could barely move under Yifan’s weight.

 

Fingers hooked around the waistband of his pants and a hand reached under him, palming his hardness roughly. He whimpered helplessly, unable to stop his hips from rutting against the hand.

 

“You’re enjoying this.” Yifan said, looking amused as he flipped the younger around, popping the button on his pants easily. Yixing threw back his head, groaning when his pants were pulled off, leaving on the thin fabric of his boxers between him and Yifan’s hand.

 

“You… fuck you!” He barely managed the words, his mind going blank with pleasure as Yifan stroked him lazily.

 

“No thanks, I’d rather fuck you.” Yixing choked on the flippant words, his hips bucking in rhythm with Yifan’s strokes. There was a damp spot on his boxers. He was leaking profusely.

 

“St…stop! You can’t… ah!” He had no idea how he was remembering his lines but he did, moaning aloud when Yifan finally _finally_ slid his hand into his boxers, taking him in hand.

 

“You don’t seem to want me to stop.” Yifan grinned as he watched his boyfriend fall apart before him. Yixing’s eyes were glazed and he was supporting himself on his elbows, wrists still cuffed behind him.

 

With a sharp tug, his cock was finally free of its confines and curving proudly towards his stomach. Yifan’s strokes were still lazy even as he listened to the expletives that were spewing non stop from Yixing’s lips. He was close. Not that Yifan was surprised. He had been a terrible tease. His hips were jerking erratically as he tried to follow Yifan’s rhythm.

 

“P…please!” Yixing gasped when the pleasure spooled in his stomach, threatening to spill over with every jerk of Yifan’s hand. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body shuddered in anticipation. He was nearly there, nearly but not quite.

 

Yifan smirked, dragging his thumb over the head of Yixing’s cock slowly. So slowly that the man whined, incoherent pleas spilling from his mouth. He cupped his balls with his other hand, deliberately scratching the skin with one sharp nail.

 

Yixing gasped, his eyes filling with tears at the pain on his sensitive skin. He was so close, _so close_ when the officer curled his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed _hard._

_“_ No!” He cried out, his impending orgasm cut off abruptly. It was boiling under his skin, brimming so full that he wanted it, craved it so badly he wanted to rip off the cuffs and finish himself off. But the cuffs were solid and sturdy as he fought with them, metal digging hard enough to bruise.

 

“Tell me the truth and I’ll let you finish.” Yifan’s voice was breathy as he held his cock hostage, the head purpling from the denial.

 

“It wasn’t me!” He wanted to give up, desperate for release. But he knew Yifan would punish him further if he did not at least try.

 

“Liar.” Yixing whined when a cock ring was worked over him, holding him back from that orgasm he so desperately wanted.

 

“Clearly you need a little more convincing.” He gasped when he was spun around, his legs spread apart. There was a pat on his ass and Yifan was telling him to go up onto his knees.

 

He could feel cold air against his hole and Yifan’s warm hand resting on his waist even as he reached over him to grab the lube sitting on the bedside table.

 

“This isn’t protocol, Officer!” Yixing squealed when lube was dripped over his hole and he could feel Yifan’s finger tracing his rim maddeningly slow.

 

“An extraordinary man requires extraordinary means.” Yifan replies, smooth and sure as he rubbed the pad of his finger lazily around the rim of Yixing’s hole.

 

Yixing was reduced to a moaning, swearing mess as Yifan teased him, occasionally pressing a finger slightly into his hole to test him.

 

“Just fuck me, please!” He gasped, his hands clenching and unclenching helplessly. He yelped when his face was shoved forward into a pillow, muffling his cries.

 

Fingers pressed inside him, and he squirmed, only the hand gripping his waist stopping him from going too far.

 

Yifan’s face was set, brows creased in concentration as he scissored him open.

 

Yixing arched, wailing when Yifan brushed against his prostate, stimulating him relentlessly. Yifan smirked, trailing his free hand down to cup at his balls, drawing another low moan from the man before him.

 

One more stroke along his walls and suddenly Yifan’s fingers were gone, leaving him empty and hollow. Yixing voiced his protest as Yifan unbuckled his own belt, working his pants off as quickly as possible. His briefs were soaked with pre cum as he yanked them off.

 

Yixing yelped in shock when he was quickly flipped around, his cuffed hands trapped beneath his body. His legs were lifted and he could feel Yifan’s hardness against his hole.

 

With a grunt, Yifan drove himself inside, pulling a gasp from his boyfriend. Yixing found himself bent practically in half as Yifan fucked into him.

 

“Yifan!” Yixing gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure washed over him. Yifan answered him with a grunt, leaning over to mouth lazily at his collarbone.

 

“Are you gonna talk now?” His voice was breathy and hoarse as he braced himself over Yixing’s body. Yixing shuddered when he deliberately blew a cool stream of air against his neck.

 

“I…I have nothing to say to _you_!” The last word ended in a pitched scream when Yifan rocked into him _hard_ , barely brushing his prostate.

 

“Oh really?” Yixing’s eyes rolled back in his head when Yifan pulled out slowly, savoring the drag of his cock against his velvety walls. His back arched off the bed as he keened loudly, the pressure at the base of his cock building.

 

His fingers scrabbled at the sheets beneath him when Yifan turned his head, pressing a kiss to his bent knee before his hand wandered over his abdomen, tweaking his nipple lazily.

 

“F…fuck!” He gasped when Yifan latched onto him, digging his teeth into his skin. A tongue soothed over the bite and the air was cold when Yifan moved on to his other nipple.

 

His wrists were working helplessly against the cuffs, metal digging roughly into his skin as Yifan abandoned his nipples, turning his attention to his lips.

 

With a deliberate thrust of his hips, Yixing was writhing beneath him, squirming and gasping as Yifan captured his lips, teeth nipping at his full bottom lip.

 

“Hnn, ah!” Yixing cried into Yifan’s mouth when the elder swiveled his hips, nailing his prostate finally.

 

“Still nothing to say?” Yifan’s breath caught as he pulled away, leaving Yixing’s lips red and kiss swollen. He looked utterly _wrecked_.

 

His dark curls were sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat and his cheeks were flushed. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he reached out, tracing his fingers along his boyfriend’s jaw tenderly.

 

The younger shook his head mutely, crying out when long fingers curled around his throat, squeezing tight. Yifan could feel Yixing’s blood pulsing in the artery beneath his fingertips and it was exhilarating that he allowed him such control.

 

The very thought sent blood rushing south and pleasure curled in his stomach as he held him still, until he was gasping, gagging for air. Yixing whimpered, clenching around him so tight that he swore, releasing him.

 

“If you do that again I’m gonna come.” He whispered, eyeing the red handprint encircled around Yixing’s white throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gasped, meeting Yifan’s eyes as he did it again, clenching deliberately tight around Yifan’s impossibly hard length.

 

“Shit! You..!” Yifan yelled, hands curling into fists as his eyes rolled back, his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. Yixing was panting, his eyes squeezed shut as Yifan rode out his high, his biceps trembling so much that it was a wonder he had not collapsed yet.

 

“Please let me cum…” Yixing shuddered when Yifan dropped his head, letting his forehead rest against his chest.

 

“Can’t reach the cock ring.” His boyfriend moaned softly as he pulled out, letting himself fall onto Yixing’s body.

 

“You’re crushing me!” Yixing pleaded, twisting his hips weakly, grinding himself against Yifan. The elder shot him a glare when he brushed against him, cock still sensitive from his orgasm.

 

“You haven’t confessed.” He muttered under his breath even as he got up reluctantly, body sticky with sweat. His fingers curled around Yixing’s cock, purple with need and Yixing arched, gasping wantonly.

 

“You’ve… you’ve already come.” Yixing groaned at the touch, as Yifan massaged his cock, lazily stroking over the head with his thumb.

 

“You can cum like this.” He moaned when Yifan’s voice dropped an octave, obviously a challenge. He writhed, tugging on the metal cuffs when Yifan pressed a finger into the slit, teasing him. His hand slid up and down his cock, stimulating him relentlessly.

 

“Gah… ah!” He cried out when Yifan began pressing warm wet kisses along his exposed thigh, scraping teeth against his skin. He was thrashing, arching, desperately rutting his hips against Yifan’s hand.

 

“Come for me, baby. You can do this.” Yifan murmured into his thigh, giving him a gentle bite. His tongue traced tenderly over the bite mark and moved higher, closer to Yixing’s sensitive sacs. His fingers curled and he gave him one more long stroke before he was cumming, back arched, lips parted in a silent cry as he painted Yifan’s hand and his stomach with white.

 

Yifan milked him through it, until he was still, chest heaving and body trembling from the rush.

 

“Fan. Fanfan.” He whimpered as Yifan removed the cock ring, reaching to turn him over.

 

“Shhh. You’ve done well. You remembered all your lines.” Yifan whispered as he unlocked the handcuffs, his heart aching a little when he saw the lines of purple bruises encircling pale wrists.

 

He lifted up each wrist, pressing a gentle kiss against each of them. Yixing watched him with mild amusement, even as his eyelids threatened to close on him.

 

“M’sleepy.” He mumbled as Yifan put away the toys, getting up to fetch a damp towel to clean him up. His boyfriend smiled down at him as he wiped away the cum that was drying on his stomach.

 

“We should do that again.” He stroked Yixing’s hair gently as he dropped the towel on the floor, pulling off his shirt and crawling into the bed.

 

“Um hm. Next time it’s my turn to top though.” Yixing hummed, scooting up to bury his face into Yifan’s chest. In no time at all, he had fallen fast asleep.

 

——

 

“Mmmmph!” Yifan’s eyes were wide as he tugged at the ropes binding him to the headboard. His lips were stretched around a black ball gag and he looked _delectable._

Yixing was standing over him, smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream, riding crop in hand.

 

“It’s my turn tonight.” He smirked, flicking the crop lazily.

 


End file.
